Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A typical image forming apparatus includes an image reading apparatus including a light source, an optical system, and an image sensor. In the image reading apparatus, a mirror and a lens are cooled when they are unused during night. To use this on the following morning, when a power supply is turned on, warm air including water vapor flows into the apparatus to touch these mirror and lens. Thus condensation possibly occurs. If the condensation occurs on a surface of the optical system and similar unit, an influence of water droplets causes degraded image. To solve such problem, there is proposed a technique where a heating process is performed in a state of restricted use of the image forming apparatus in response to a detection of condensation, and the technique releases the use restriction in response to a determination of condensation removal.